


Come Fly With Me

by Rising_Phoenix



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013)
Genre: Adam is a darling, Asperger Syndrome, Bathroom Sex, Established Relationship, Gay Sex, Idiots in Love, M/M, Nigel is an asshole, Nigel loves Adam, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Swearing, adam loves nigel, but we love him anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rising_Phoenix/pseuds/Rising_Phoenix
Summary: The boys' holiday ends before it starts when their flight is delayed and Nigel is asked to leave the airport because he started smoking - Nigel has to make amends to calm his panicking boyfriend...
Relationships: Nigel (Charlie Countryman)/Adam Raki
Comments: 14
Kudos: 119





	Come Fly With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Realart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Realart/gifts).



> This is for my dearly beloved friend [Realart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Realart)  
> Thank you for being the reason I returned to the wonderful Hannibal fandom and all the other ships and universes that come with it. I'm so glad I found my way back.  
> Thank you for your continuing support and love.  
> When I told you I owe you a porn fic, you requested SpaceDogs, so...here we go with a fluffly, porny fic about Nigel and Adam.
> 
> This is my first, and hopefully not last, fic for these two, and I have to admit that I was a little worried about getting Adam right, but I had lots of fun writing this, so I hope everyone who reads this will enjoy this little story.

Of course it all was Nigel’s fault.

The whole trip had been his idea, and of course it had been him who had picked a surprise destination even though he knew that Adam hated surprises and had a hard time dealing with those. Nigel though had told him that this surprise was special and that it would make him happy, but that the surprise was part of the experience. And with one of this knowing smiles, Nigel had reminded him that he wanted to make new experiences, wanted to widen his horizon, and so Adam had agreed. Which did not mean that he felt good about it all.

From the first day three weeks ago, when Nigel had told him over dinner that he had decided they would go on this surprise trip, Adam had been stressed out. Of course, Nigel had looked at him with the worry that he often tried to not let Adam see, but it had been there and had Adam stress even more. He did not want to worry his boyfriend of seven months. Did not want him to think he needed to take care of him like he was a helpless child that needed an adult as a caretaker. He hated when people assumed he was stupid or slow just because of his quirks, and he hated that he feared that Nigel possibly see him like as well. He feared that Nigel would one day realize that he was too much to bother with and would break it up with him, like Beth had before him.

It would again be him, heartbroken and lonely, and without the hope that he would ever find someone to love him the way he was.

Arranging to get a passport had been stress, because that meant they would be leaving the country and Adam was scared of people speaking a different language, and eating food he did not like.

Selecting the clothes to take with him had been stress, because he did not know if it would be warm or cold and Nigel did not provide anything that would have helped him in that matter.

Arguing with Nigel that he could neither take his spacesuit nor a storage of mac and cheese had been stress. And childish. And had ended with Nigel rolling his eyes and kissing the pout off his face.

The drive to the airport had been stress as well. Traffic was terrible and Adam had been so worried that they would not arrive in time and that Nigel’s surprise would be ruined. But Nigel had smiled and held his hand on the backseat, and Darko, who had driven them, had tried to reassure him that there was enough time to catch the flight Nigel had booked for them.

Adam had been twitchy and nervous already, felt too warm, and it only got worse when the departure hall of the airport was crowded and Nigel had to tell him with a deep sigh that their flight had been delayed and that they would have to wait until they could finally board.

This information had not helped. Not at all.

But to make everything worse, Nigel had started to get twitchy himself, and Adam knew what was bothering his boyfriend.

They had been sitting on one of the very uncomfortable plastic seats in a waiting area, right in front of a no smoking sign which Nigel had eyed almost constantly, so concentrated on the red circle that he had started to ignore what Adam was telling him.

“You need to smoke,” Adam had finally stated, and Nigel had smirked.

“You know me too good, gorgeous,” he had replied, and with kissing Adam’s cheek he had gotten up and went behind a corner, where he had thought that nobody would see or notice him when he smoked one of his cigarettes in a building where it was prohibited.

Adam had frowned at the little clouds of smoke that appeared behind the corner, and had gasped when two security officers had finally dragged Nigel out of the corner, who has arguing with them, and brought him outside.

Right after they had started dating, Nigel had told him that whenever he was running into police or was getting into trouble, Adam should act like he did not know him. And security officers were something similar to police, weren’t they?

And so, Adam had remained seated, all alone in an environment he was neither comfortable nor acquainted with, huddled forward and started to shake a little, trying to hide the uproar in which his emotions where, while Nigel had been escorted God knew where.

A woman sitting in the row opposite him eyed him curiously and with a raised brow, the mouth a thin line. Staring at him.

It was all Nigel’s fault.

Adam was considering to just leave. Nigel had saved Darko’s number in his phone for emergencies, and this for sure was something that could be called an emergency. But Adam was also very sure that Darko would be on Nigel’s side, after all he was his best friend, and would probably not be willing to pick him up and bring him back home. Maybe he could take a taxi, but the drive to the city was far and it would be very expensive, and he had already made a plan for this month’s expenses, so taking a taxi would change all that again. Taking the train was dangerous, as Nigel had said, and warned him to not do that ever without him after some reports of robberies in the subway had been reported on. Adam had promised to do so, and he would not break his promise.

So he had no choice but to wait for whatever would happen.

Nigel had given him the tickets and boarding passes, but made him promise to not look which of the many delayed flights was theirs so he would not know yet where their trip would take them, and so Adam sat there, waiting, lonely, and with growing anxiety.

His left leg started to twitch, his brows were knit tight and he was chewing on his bottom lip.  
Stupid, stupid Adam. Again he had trusted someone to understand him and not be embarrassed by him.

“Fucking cunts had me smoke outside in the rain, can you believe that?” Nigel said, while plopping down in the chair next to Adam, stretching his long legs and putting an arm automatically around Adam’s shoulders. “Fucking guards think they are the secret service, asked me if I came from the Middle East. Do I look like a fucking Arabian to you? Fuck those fucking racists. Fucking faggots.”

Adam did not look up, instead his eyes were fixed on an invisible spot. He had started to hug himself, making himself smaller against the world, his shoulders hunched together and the head lowered.

“Adam?” Nigel asked, putting a hand on Adam’s arm, pressing his fingers gently into his jacket. “What’s wrong, gorgeous?”

“You left me alone,” Adam said, the voice thin. “And you called them faggots. And we are faggots too. I don’t understand why that is something bad now.”

“Oh, gorgeous,” Nigel said. “It was just a few minutes. I’m not gonna leave your side until we get where I want to take you, and even then I fucking will stay right beside you. I fucking swear. And they are idiot faggots and we are amazing faggots.”

“You…you left me alone,” he repeated, a little louder. “The people stare at me.”

“Nobody is fucking staring at you, gorgeous,” Nigel tried to calm him.

Adam pointed at the woman who was still looking at him, and now also Nigel.

“She is,” he said, loud enough that the woman could hear him and she blushed, turning her head away in shame.

“Aww, gorgeous,” Nigel said, putting a hand to Adam’s chin, making him turn his head towards him, but understanding that Adam disliked eye contact, the gesture only a reaffirmation that Nigel was giving him his full attention. “She’s just fucking jealous cause she’s not fucking close to being as pretty as you are.”

Adam blinked a few times and blushed a little.

“But I’m a man,” he said. “Men are not pretty.”

“You fucking are, gorgeous. Fucking gorgeous, that’s what you are,” Nigel grinned.

Adam looked away again, and after a few seconds, his twitching started again, his left leg shaking. The small man looked much smaller like that, almost as fragile as the boy he feared people were seeing him as.

Nigel watched his boyfriend for a while and then stood up.

Adam looked up, the mouth agape with unfocused eyes, but before he could say anything, Nigel had reached out with his hand and pulled him to stand after Adam had accepted his hand.

“Come,” he said and started to walk away.

“But, our bags. Where…where are we going? Are you angry with me?” Adam asked, scared that Nigel would escort him out of the airport and wanted to get rid of him.

“You,” Nigel said to the again staring woman, one hand pointing at her, eyes narrowed. “Since you find us so interesting, you watch our fucking bags, and you better pray that they get not fucking stolen.”

She gasped and nodded, obviously scared of the man who spoke with a melodic accent and who looked like he was ready to kill her should anything happen to the two bags that were standing on the chairs where Nigel had left them.

“I’m going to distract you from being so fucking anxious, and no, I’m not fucking angry with you,” he then told Adam while pulling him behind him.

Adam’s eyes widened a little when he saw that Nigel was leading him into the VIP bathroom that was on the other side of the waiting area, after he had lead him though the luxurious looking lounge.

“We’re not VIPs, Nigel,” Adam whispered.

“To me you fucking are,” Nigel said and pushed Adam into a stall, followed and closed the door behind him.

“I…I don’t need to use the toilet,” Adam said with a deep frown. “And if I had to, I could do it alone. I’m not…”

Before Adam could finish his sentence, remind Nigel that he was not a child, Nigel’s lips crashed on his, stopping him talk with a sudden, searing, sloppy kiss.

“But…,” he said, when Nigel stopped for a second to lick the seam of his lips, but immediately Nigel returned to kiss him and invaded Adam’s lips, opening under the pressure of the kiss, with his tongue.

Adam moaned into Nigel’s mouth, his hands coming up to hold himself steady by gripping the lapels of the other man’s jacket. He still could not read other people, and would never be able to with the Asperger’s, but even he had no doubt about what Nigel planned on doing.

“Nigel,” he moaned when Nigel started to kiss his jaw and then nibbled on his earlobe, knowing exactly what it did to Adam.

“Yes, gorgeous?” Nigel asked, licking the outer rim of his ear, the warm breath making Adam shudder.

“We can’t…oh…”

“I think we can. And I think we fucking will.”

Adam nodded, having lost his defenses already.

Nigel opened Adam’s shirt and pushed the grey t-shirt that he was wearing underneath up, exposing his smooth and pale chest. His kisses trailed down Adam’s neck, over his collarbones, and then skipping the fabric of the shirt over his chest. His curved lips closed around one of Adam’s nipples and sucked gently, nibbled with teeth, carefully but with enough pressure that Adam moaned and his lids fluttered at the sensual attack.

Nigel went to his knees, his eyes looking at Adam’s face, continuing to kiss his boyfriend’s skin down the flat belly until he reached the edge of Adam’s jeans. He opened the belt and then snapped the button open and pulled down the zipper. Slowly, he pushed the jeans down Adam’s narrow hips, exposing him to the chill air in the bathroom. Knowing how responsive Adam was to his touch, he was not surprised that Adam was already hard, the cock that was as pretty as the rest of the lovely boy almost begging for attention. He nuzzled his nose in Adam’s pubic hair, kissed the base of his cock.

Only slowly, agonizing slowly, he licked up his length, feeling how Adam shuddered at the touch, and then let his tongue circle the tip, kissing him there, and sucking gently, before he did not hesitate to swallow Adam without preamble into his throat.

Adam leaned back against the wall of the bathroom stall they were in, the back of his head hitting the wall, his eyes squeezed shut tightly. One of his hands found its way into Nigel’s hair, his breath starting to become gasps while Nigel sucked and let his tongue play with him, his right hand kneading Adam’s smooth balls.

“Ni…Nigel?” Adam stuttered.

Nigel hummed around him.

“You need to stop,” Adam continued whispering.

Again, Nigel hummed.

“M’gonna come.”

Nigel let Adam’s cock slip out of his mouth, licking his glistening lips and stood up, pulling off his shirt in one movement. Adam had no idea when Nigel had taken off his jacket, but it did not matter. All that mattered was the toned body of his boyfriend, the soft curls of his chest hair in front of him that he loved to touch and play with, that he loved to sleep nestled into.

With a smile, Nigel kissed him and Adam tasted himself on Nigel’s tongue. Only a few months ago, he had thought this to be something nasty, maybe because other people said so, but they definitely never had sex with Nigel, who did not know reservations and had shown Adam that there was nothing to be ashamed of in a relationship.

Adam let out a loud gasp when Nigel suddenly turned him around and pushed Adam against the wall, where he pressed his cheek against the surface and put his hands against it to get a grip, panting when he heard the zipper of Nigel’s pants opening behind him and then felt Nigel’s cock against the skin of his ass. He almost expected Nigel to take him like this, but then Nigel’s hardness was suddenly gone from him and instead, both of Nigel’s hands held him open.

Nigel had went to his knees again, his eyes on the small opening he knew would take him easily, like it had almost every night since he had met the cute boy in a grocery store and courted him seconds after seeing him the first time. He still could not believe his luck that he had been able to win Adam’s heart.

Adam held his breath when Nigel licked over his hole, then again. This was something to dirty, so perverse, so forbidden, and yet so right. He hated it when people lied to him, but maybe everyone who had told him that things like that were wrong never had done it, because otherwise they would have known that this was one of the best feelings on the world. Maybe only topped by being fucked by Nigel. Or kissed by Nigel. Or sleeping with Nigel. Or having dinner with Nigel. Or just being with Nigel.

Nigel licked again over him, the tongue then circling around the rim, slowly licking him open until he was wet enough that Nigel could press a finger inside him without causing any pain. Adam was wet with Nigel’s saliva, easing the way into his body for the next finger easily. The sounds of Nigel licking and sucking on him were loud to his ears, in which his blood was rushing. Adam felt his knees get weak, but Nigel was holding his hip with the other hand, giving him stability while he fingers and licked him open, whispering encouraging words about how beautiful, how perfect Adam was, about how ready he was for him and how much he wanted him, until Adam whimpered and moaned Nigel’s name again and again.

Nigel’s hot breath met Adam’s ear when he whispered: “Are you ready for me, gorgeous?”

Adam could only nod helplessly when Nigel’s cock, hard as nails, pressed against him, and then pressed slowly into him.

The younger man held his breath until Nigel was settled completely in him, only able to let out a shuddering breath when Nigel bottomed out, waiting until Adam had adjusted to his girth and length, leaning his forehead against Adam’s neck.

He started to slowly pull out and then just as slowly back in when Adam pressed his ass against him, prompting him to unite with him again.

The thrusts with which Nigel started to fuck him were slow, long and deep, hitting his prostate, that bundle of nerves that Nigel liked to call Adam’s sweet spot, every time, reliable like a Swiss clock. Adam moved with him, pressing his butt against him, meeting his thrusts, movements in the rhythm that was their own.

Nigel held him tight in an embrace, one strong arm around him, breathing into Adam’s ear, panting and each breath accompanied with a shiver.

His free hand went down Adam’s body, until it reached his almost painfully erect cock, that he started to stroke with every thrusts, using the precum that Adam was leaking as lube to make the jerking movements easier.

“Oh,” Adam moaned.

“Holy shit, are there some queers fucking in there?” Someone outside the stall said, and another man laughed.

A fist or a foot hit the side of the stall and Adam’s eyes widened in fear, but Nigel hit the wall with his own fist and were Adam not restrained between Nigel and the wall, he would have jumped.

“Fuck the fuck off,” Nigel growled, leaving no doubt in his voice that he would gut anyone who would get too close to his lover or had the insolence to interrupt them. “Fucking assholes.”

“We’re calling security,” one of the asshole said, and Adam became worried, but Nigel steadied him.

“Then tell them that I’m gonna fucking inform them of your hate speech,” Nigel snapped back. “Fucking bigots.”

Adam was trembling with worry, and Nigel remained still but still inside him for seconds, until he heard the men outside mutter that they better not do anything. After hearing steps and the closing of a door, Nigel sighed.

“Where were we before he were fucking interrupted?” Nigel whispered into Adam’s ear.

Adam frowned.

“We’re in a bathroom,” he said. “Oh, that was figuratively?”

“It fucking was,” Nigel smiled and picked up thrusting into him.

Adam, feeling save like never before when he was with Nigel, leaned his head back onto Nigel’s shoulder, knowing he was getting closer and closer with each thrust. Nigel’s hips snapped forceful forward, pushing them both to the edge, his cock pulsating in Adam’s tight heat, until he started to empty himself in him, filling him and biting his neck.

“Te iubesc draga mea,” Nigel whispered, his voice hoarse and heavy with arousal. “Come for me. Come, gorgeous. Come for me.”

And like Nigel had asked him to, knowing the exact moment in which he would climax, Adam came in Nigel’s hand, painting the wall with his release, not able to hold back a second longer, the love declaration in Nigel’s native tongue always exciting him in addition, an effect that Adam had stopped trying to control, stopped being ashamed of.

Nigel was leaning heavily against Adam’s back, trying to catch his breath, panting and then lazily kissing the skin of Adam’s neck while he slowly, oh so slowly, pulled out. Cum was tickling out of Adam’s fucked open ass, running down his thigh.

Adam was wincing at the sudden emptiness, already missing the feeling of being filled by his boyfriend, never having known before Nigel that he could feel like this. This wanted. This loved.

Nigel turned him around and kissed him, smiling.

“Do you want me to clean you out, gorgeous?” He whispered, but Adam, clinging to Nigel’s body, shook his head.

“I…I like feeling a part of you still inside my butt,” he said, blinking. “Is that stupid?”

Nigel chuckled and kissed him again.

“No, gorgeous, that’s perfect. Makes me feel fucking important.”

Adam yawned unashamed and pulled his jeans up and closed them, then sat down on the toilet seat, his legs weak and shaking.

Nigel grinned and looked with pride at the beautiful young man he had fallen in love with and that he would never let go again as long as there was a spark of life in him.

“At least you will now sleep most of the flight,” Nigel said, knowing how tired Adam was now. “You always sleep for hours after being fucked.”

“It is exhausting,” Adam replied.

Nigel tucked himself into his tight fitting jeans and could not avoid the smirk when he looked at his seriously debauched boyfriend, whose previously neat curls were now standing into every direction and every attempt Adam’s to tame them by pressing them down seemed to be futile.

“Everyone will see what we have done,” Adam said, giving up.

Nigel went to crouch in front of him, trying to make eye contact and Adam looked, though only shortly, into his eyes.

“Are you ashamed, gorgeous?” Nigel asked.

Adam shook his head.

“No?”

“Are you asking me?”

“No,” Adam replied. “No, I’m not ashamed.”

Nigel helped him close his shirt, closing the buttons starting from the bottom while Adam had started from the top. His boyfriend frowned again when their fingers met and looked shortly at Nigel, noticing how his lips were red and swollen and knew that he looked not much better.

“I love you,” Nigel said. “I fucking love you so much, gorgeous.”

Adam blinked a few times and smiled brightly.

“I love you as well, Nigel,” he said and leaned his forehead against Nigel’s like he had other people do, and enjoyed being so close to the older man who had taken over his life and heart like a whirlwind.

“Yeah?”

Adam nodded eagerly.

“Ready to go out there and show how fucking beautiful you are looking all ravaged and fucked out?”

“Nigel!” Adam exclaimed, laughter in his voice, and slapped Nigel’s upper arm.

Nigel got up and took again Adam’s hand, knowing that this little physical contact reassured Adam that Nigel would never be ashamed of him like Beth-the-bitch had been, not knowing how much she destroyed of the little self-esteem that Adam had, and how much work it had been for Nigel to rebuild that, not that he minded doing that. He loved reassuring and empowering his beautiful boyfriend and he would never tired of telling him that he loved him.

Holding hands, they returned to the waiting area, where Nigel sat down and pulled Adam on his lap, where the smaller man immediately leaned against his chest, closing his eyes, and Nigel knew that if Adam was a cat, he would purr so loud that the whole hall would be able to hear him.

The woman opposite them again looked at them, blushing now deeply at the recognition of what the two strangers obviously had been doing together in the bathroom.

Nigel grinned at her and winked at her, leaving no further doubt at that he and the cute little man were more than friends or maybe relatives, but lovers.

Adam slipped from Nigel’s lap and took the chair next to him, maintaining physical contact, which Nigel intensified by leaning over to him and pressing a kiss to Adam neck, which made his boyfriend squirm.

A bell rang and a female voice called for boarding.

“That’s us, gorgeous,” Nigel said, getting up and pulling Adam to his feet, whose eyes lit up.

“We’re going to…?” Adam asked, his voice a stunned whisper, eyes bright with excitement. “Norway?”

Nigel nodded.

“We are,” he replied, squeezing Adam’s hand while shouldering his bag and handing Adam his own. “Come, gorgeous, fly with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Nigel is taking Adam to Norway so he can see the northern lights,
> 
> ******************************************************************************************
> 
> Find me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/RisingPhnx1
> 
> Comments are very welcome! Tell me what you think!
> 
> English is not my first language, so there will be mistakes.


End file.
